Making amends in the 1920s
by thebatboy
Summary: Dipper and Mable pines have just witnessed the death of thier parents and are now living in gravity falls with thier grunkle stan. Set in the 1920 before the great depresion.


A/N these {} are Mables thoughts. And these [] are dippers thoughts.

As Dipper and mable pines sat in the train they thought about how they came to this point.

*Flashback*

As dipper and mable walk down the street next to their parents they are stopped by some people wearing dark brown suits and thier leader a little kid with a texan cowboy hat and a dark black suit "now hows about you hand over your money pines." Dippers dad reacts with "she isn't giving you any money lil gideon!" so they shot him they briefly hear their mother telling them to run before her blood is over the both of them so they take off in a sprint to the nearest police building where they are told they are going to their great unkles house in gravity falls orgeon.

* End flash back*

Dipper P.O.V

So here i was on my way to a great unkle i haven't even met! Mable was asleep across the table from me but i dont dare try to disturb her sleep as we pass a sign that says welcome to gravity falls! Mable mumbles something before she stirs awake and asks " huh Dipper where are we?" I smile at her unaware nature before awnsering "we've just entered gravity falls." As i say the words i feel the train pull to a halt. "There's our stop sis let's go look for our escort" as we leave the train i see a man in a green button up shirt and dark brown pants he is holding a cardboard sign saying "PINES TWINS THIS WAY!" As we walk over to him he speaks "Ok are you dudes the pines twins?" Mable looks at me before she awnsers "yes sir we are Mable and Dipper pines." He looks at us for a moment before speaking again "Ok dudes follow me." "Wait" i say loudly he turns and looks at me "yeah dude" i speak up again "what is your name?" He laughs and lightly says " oh yeah my name is Soos."

* 30 minutes later.*

As we stood outside of the shake the place our great unkle is running and making us stay in. I open the door. As we walk to the main hall a man with a light gray beard and a red fez with a black suit "hey soos are these the kids?" Soos looked a little worried but awnsered "yes sir these are Mable and Dipper." The man with the fez looks at us "hey kids welcome to the shake!" Me and Mable look at eachother. "I'm your great unkle stan." I look at mable before she speaks "ok great unkle" stan puts his hand up to stop her there "no no that won't do call me your grunkle stan" she starts speaking again "ok grunkle stan!"

*1 hour later*

Mable P.O.V

As i walk down the stairs i hear dipper talking to grunkle stan "so kid what can your sister do?" I hear dipper talking "she can sing and i can play piano" "good you two stay for free tonight but tommorow you earn your keep here at the shake"

* the next night*

No one P.O.V

As dipper and mable enter the stage he sits at the piano off to the side and she enters center stage.

He starts playing

(If you could imagene a jazz version of "wolf in sheeps clothing please do for that is the song that is dipper is playing and mable is singing) as Mable starts singing "beware beware be skeptical" everyone in the audiance was already loving it

" of Their smiles,their smiles of plated gold,deciet so natural but a wolf in sheeps clothing is more than a warning!" "Ba ba black sheep have you any soul? No sir! By the way what the hell morals?"

"Jack be nimble! Jack be quick! Jills a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks!" Dipper saw his sister smiling for the first time since thier parents death" "so could you tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature! Listen mark my words! One day you will pay! you will pay! Karamas gonna come collect your dept!" Mable took a breath while dipper played his solo {this is going great!} She thought to herself as dippers solo came to an end she started again " Aware,aware you stalk your pray with criminal mentality." "You sink your teeth into the people you depend on! Infencting everyone your quite the problem! Fe Fi Fo Fum you better run and hide! I smell the blood of a petty little coward." Jack be lethal! Jack be slick! Jill will leave you lonly dying in a filthy ditch!" The crowd was nodding along with the words! "So could you tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second natue! Listen mark my words! One day you will pay! You will pay! karama's gonna come collect your dept! Mabye you'll change abanden all you wicked ways and make amends and start anew again! Mabye you'll see all the wrongs you've did to me and start all over , start all over againnn!" "Ohh who am i kidding? Now lets not get over zelous here you've always been a huge piece of SHIT IF I COULD KILL YOU I WOULD! But its frowned upon in all 50 states having said that. BURN IN HELL" "OH OH OH!" So tell me how you're sleeping easy? how you're only thinking of yourself! Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature! Listen mark my words! one day you will pay! You will pay! Karama's gonna come collect you're dept! Ho ho! Karama's gonna come collect your dept!" As the twins finish the crowd goes wild and the door busts open with men in brown suits and guns a small figure wearing a texan hat walks in "well well what do we have here?"

A/N and thats this story chapter one what did you think?


End file.
